


Alicia Sierra X Fem!Reader Drabble Collection

by Vis_A_Vis



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alicia can put her lollipop wherever she want, Bisexual Alicia, F/F, I suppose some of them could be read as GN?, Najwa Nimri is a milf change my mind, Smut, So far no spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vis_A_Vis/pseuds/Vis_A_Vis
Summary: Keys:Y/N = Your NameL/N = Last NameH/C = Hair ColourE/C = Eye ColourTitle keys:SFW = Safe for work – contains no sexual contentNSFW = Not safe for work – contains sexual contentP = Platonic relationship – You’re just friends. Really good ones at that but nothing romantic.R = Romantic relationship – You’re obviously romantically involved with her.Q = Questionable – Is the reader in love? Is Alicia in love? Who knows…Please read the tags above every chapter, they also contain triggers and spoiler warnings.
Relationships: Alicia Sierra/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Alicia Sierra X Fem!Reader Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Alicia’s stretch marks are itchy and you offer to put on some cream.
> 
> Word count: 631  
> Tags: Mild sexual themes, pregnancy  
> Spoilers: No

For the third time within one minute, Alicia deeply sighed, and it caused you to look up in puzzlement, because whenever she acted like that, something was up.  
“Is there something wrong, babe?” you asked her while pouring yourself a glass of wine, and her some fizzy pop.

Alicia put her hands on her lower back, stretching it, causing the book resting in her lap to fall on the floor with a thud. “Hm, what isn’t wrong? I’m heavily pregnant, for your consideration. My skin has been sore and itchy all day. Would be odd if I made them know that while working, right?”

You placed your drinks down on the coffee table and sat down next to her on the couch, putting a hand on her leg. “You have every right to be grumpy. Just… I can help you out, if you want. I could put something soothing on your belly to ease the pain.”

Something in her eyes softened. “Thank you, Y/n.”  
“No problem. Your wellbeing matters a lot to me.”

Alicia bit her bottom lip. “Really?”  
You felt your cheeks heat up. “Naturally. I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I didn’t.”

“Of course.” Alicia said with a small smile. “Now, my cream is in the drawer.”

You stood to fetch it, and when you returned she had already lifted her top.

“Look at you.” you said with a proud glimmer in your eye. “You’re beautiful.”

The last words left your lips in a whisper and caused Alicia to shyly smile, suddenly feeling so naked under your gaze. You walked to her, leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips, and then, you sat down on the floor in front of her, between her legs.

You peppered a few small kisses onto her bulging belly, pride swelling in your chest when you saw her child move. “Look at that, baby! I’m going to make your mommy feel a little better, okay?”

Squeezing a large dollop of cream into your palm, you began working on the white stretchmarks that adorned Alicia’s skin. A sigh of relief left her, and she smiled at you with a small hint of sadness in her gaze.

“Babe?” you asked, voice trembling in worry. “What is the matter?”  
“Nothing.” she said. “It’s just…”

Alicia paused, putting her hand on your cheek in order to stroke it softly with her thumb.

“I love you, and… I don’t feel sexy.”

“But you are!” you immediately countered without hesitation. “I mean, fuck, Alicia! You’re fucking hot!”

She laughed, shaking her head a little. “You’re just saying that because that’s what I want to hear.”  
“Absolutely not! I love you too… Actually…”

You scooted closer between her legs. “Let me prove it to you.” you muttered, hooking your hands around the edge of her trousers. Alicia immediately laughed lightly, her hands coming to rest on your shoulders.

“Y/n… Y/n…” you halted in your actions halfway taking off her clothing, looking up at her through half-lidded eyes, sultrily kissing her knee.

“Hm?”  
“Please, not now. I love the gesture but… I’m extremely pregnant. And to be fair, it comes to a point that it’s starting to hurt.”

You understood, pulling her pants back on again, or at least, attempting to.

“How does your skin feel?”  
“Way better. Hey, why don’t you come over here?”

You stood up and sat next to her, letting her pull you into a sweet kiss. Her hand went to the front of your pants, undoing the button. “In exchange for your heavenly fingers, I think you deserve a treat.”

A wicked smirk spread over your face and you raised an eyebrow, proceeding to take off your pants.

“I think so, too.” you agreed with her, moving to straddle her face.


End file.
